Shattered Truth
by lynsay
Summary: My story will pick up where all just glass ended and I will try to stay true to the story line but fair warning, I am putting Adianna (Adia) Vida & Nikolas Ravena together as a couple. Sarah Vida & Kristopher Ravena will be mentioned but my main focus will be on their siblings getting together in a most unusual way, witches & vampires alike will both be surprised by the outcome.
1. Chapter 1: frenemies

Shattered Truth

This is a fan fiction story based on Amelia Atwater-Rhodes books shattered mirror and the sequel all just glass. This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction story based on a series of books. If you have not read the books then you will not be able to understand or follow my story. My story will pick up where all just glass ended and I will try to stay true to the story line but fair warning, I am putting Adianna (Adia) Vida & Nikolas Ravena together and a couple. Sarah Vida & Kristopher Ravena will be mentioned but my main focus will be on their siblings getting together in a most unusual way, witches & vampires alike will both be surprised by the outcome. In this story Dominique Vida does not know that Sarah is alive still, she thinks that Adia killed her. Since the writer always starts her story with a poem, I will do that as well. **  
** _Prisoner?__  
__ When you dream at night the feelings that you hide inside come to light in the dead of night. You can push it back at bay by the light of day but at night you have to let it inside, those strong feelings that you hide. You are afraid to let people see the secrets that you keep, so you put on a brave face in the light of day but in the dark of night you weep for those same secrets that you keep. Your afraid of what they would say or what they would do if they only knew the real you. So every night, you close your eyes and let go of everything that you have been holding inside. I know that you will never be free because they've made a prisoner out of you just like me. Yet at night when you dream, you still long to be free but like me you never will be. Instead you will just keep making empty excuses as to why you can't try to leave, just like me. That's how I know that we will never be free. I wish that I was like other girls; I wish that I could get lost in a sweet embrace; I wish that I could get lost in a handsome face but it wasn't meant to be. I know my place and that could never be me, no matter how much I wish it could be. You & me, we're not meant to be, because we're both prisoners of our own destinies. That's just how it has to be, neither one of us will ever be free. That should be fine with me but for some reason it's not fine it seems that we are just a tune played out of time, maybe in the next lifetime my choices will be mine. _

Chapter 1: frenemies

Sarah and Kristopher went away to be alone without interference from his family and from her family. Nikolas and their sister Nissa had been fine with it, they only wanted them to be happy and safe but Sarah's sister Adia was not happy with them leaving the city though. She thought without the protection of their families that they were bound to find trouble or trouble would find them. Their mother Dominique did not know that Adia was consorting with known vampires. The witches counsel may have been satisfied but Dominique wasn't because of what her daughter Adia cost her.

Her hands were tied though because if Dominique's scandalous past with a known vampire ever came to light she would be finished; which Adia knew that and held over her head which made her step down as the head of the counsel. Adianna Vida may hate all things vampire but she was trying to see past their differences since her sister was a vampire now.

Even though she could see some good in a few vampires that didn't feed on humans, this didn't mean she would ever trust or like Nikolas Ravena because as far as she was concerned he was the reason that Sarah was a vampire now. She could even see how much Kristopher loved and cared for her sister but his brother was a different story though. She didn't trust that he would look out for Sarah; she thought he would get her to feed and kill people; which would put her and Sarah on different sides yet again, which would destroy their family forever. So as much as she hated the leech, she would go and confront him, even though she assumed that he would always lie to her anyway. She showed up at one of his safe houses in the middle of the day because she was smart enough not to show up at night. She knocked but no one answered, so she went inside.

"Hello, is anyone here?"

He appeared almost instantly at the top of the winding staircase, "Do you always show up unannounced in other people's houses without knocking?"

"First of all I did knock no one answered and when the people are vampires then yes, I show up unannounced, otherwise I wouldn't have lived this long. Is it true did Sarah really leave with your brother for an extended holiday?"

"Yes, it's true but why do you even care?"

"I care because I risked everything when I helped her and you by extension as well and if my mother were to ever discover the truth she could use it against me. This could spell trouble for your family and mine. You have to ensure me that my mother will not find Sarah because she will kill her."

"Don't worry about Sarah anymore; she is no longer your concern ok?"

"That is where you are wrong; I will always care about what happens to her, she is my blood, no matter what. She may be a vampire but she will always be my sister, it's why I couldn't kill her even though my mother ordered me to do it. You should know all about family loyalty especially given your family history."

"It must be really nice to take the high road when it is convenient for you but the rest of us are forced to live in the real world, instead of your make believe world. I'm sorry if that upsets your delicate peace of mind honey because your kind is not known for making the best choices and for betraying their own kind as well, yet you think that I'm the untrustworthy one? I mean how do I know that you are not leading me into a false sense of security just so you can attack me as soon as I let my guard down?"

He got really close to her, a little too close; she could feel the warmth from his breath that is how close they were standing to each other. She tried to push him back a couple steps but he wouldn't budge.

"Get out of my face and believe me if I wanted you dead then you would already be dead. My only concern is for Sarah's safety as far as you and your brother go, I could care less about you but I would never try to hurt you because it would hurt my sister. And don't call me honey, we may be allies at the moment but that could change and we will never be friends so don't make the mistake and think that we are. I would never turn my back on Sarah unless you leave me no other choice."

She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm and pulled her real close to him, then he said, "What are you talking about if I give you no other choice?"

"I know that you will try to get Sarah to abandon her humanity and to live as you do feeding on humans and not even caring about who you hurt or kill along the way. If I can stop that and make her always remember who she is still, then I will."

"Wow you really think that you know me huh? Honey you don't have a clue as to what I am capable of doing."

He leaned in and for a moment it seemed as if he was going to kiss her but the weird thing is she wanted him to and was almost disappointed when he pulled away from her. Adia didn't know what was wrong with her that she would even consider letting one of the most dangerous vampires in history kiss her.

Then he said something that almost shocked her to her core, "Spend the night with me?"

"What are you talking about; I would never sleep with you."

"Wow, your mind goes right to the gutter doesn't it? I wasn't talking about us having sex but if you want that it can be arranged?"

"You are a truly disgusting leech. It will never happen, I'm not Sarah."

"No you are not Sarah but you are quite a challenge though. Whether you admit it or not we both know that it is true, that the women of your line tend to be attracted to the dark side and I'm sure that you are not much different than even your mother."

"What have you heard about my mother?"

He stood there with a smirk on his face as if he knew the truth about Dominique Vida but there was no way that he could right?

"I know that she had an affair with a vampire and that is what you are holding over her head; hell I heard that she even killed to protect her vampire lover."

"You shut your mouth and who else knows this information?"

"I'm not sure, I heard it through the grapevine but by the look on your face, I have to assume that it's true. Will you stay the night with me then?"

"Why do you want me to spend the night with you?"

"I want to show you that there is more to me than my vampire nature and so I can keep an eye on you, this way I will know that you are not telling your mother or anyone else about Sarah. What do you say?"

"I don't know I would have to lay some ground rules down first?"

"Ok fine tell me?"

"First you can't touch me at all, second I can leave at any time that I want to, third I get my own bedroom to sleep in, and fourth I get to keep my phone deal?"

"I will not touch you unless you tell me I can, yes you are free to leave at any time but if you do then our deal is off, yes you can keep your phone but you have to let me take all your weapons off of you though deal?"

"You forgot rule number four, my own bedroom?"

"I didn't forget that rule is not going to happen because I have to keep an eye on you at all times, you will be sharing my bed with me and you can leave in the morning, it will buy you my silence about your mother. What do you say deal?"

"I just know that I'm going to regret this but you have a deal. Can I go home and get a change of clothes?"

"No, I have some clothes upstairs that you can change into for the night. Come let me show you around, don't worry there will not be any other vampires here except me tonight."

She followed him upstairs against her better judgment, his bedroom was huge and everything was in black & white, including old paintings on the wall as well. He handed her a red silk nightgown that left very little to the imagination for her to wear for bed. She stared at him in shock.

"You surly don't expect me to wear that do you?"

"Why what's wrong with it?"

"I'll tell you what is wrong with it; I wouldn't even wear something that short on my honeymoon that is what's wrong with it."

"Well Sarah must like it she has at least three in different colors, this is hers."

"Like I said I am not Sarah, now get me something else to wear now?"

"Ok fine here wear this then, I don't care."

He handed her a long black t-shirt, it obviously belonged to him, and she took it.

"What happens now?"

"Well now I show you what really happens in the dark. Come with me now and I'll show you things that you have never dreamed of before."

She cautiously took his hand as he sped them out into the night. The first place he took her surprised her because it was a single earth club that catered to witches, vampires and humans alike; it was called mystic night. What really surprised Adia was how welcomed he was there, it seemed like he was a frequent customer there. It was weird just when she thought that she had him all figured out then he would surprise her. While she was watching all the people there and their reactions, Nikolas was watching Adia and her reactions.

He knew that he was on dangerous ground trying to befriend a Vida but he couldn't seem to help himself, there was just something about her, or maybe it was the fact that she didn't have stars in her eyes when she looked at him. She knew exactly who he was but yet she never backed away from him. He knew that he was playing a dangerous game but he liked to live dangerously, otherwise there was no point to living at all.

"So is this all that you wanted to show me? Because sorry to disappoint but I'm not impressed yet."

She screamed over the loud music to Nikolas.

He replied, "No, not by a long shot, there is more to my world than some cheesy night clubs, I haven't even begun to show you my world yet but be prepared you may not want to leave after the night you spend with me."

"Please, that will never happen, must I have to keep reminding you that I'm not Sarah?"

"No that won't be necessary Adia I know exactly who you are."

"Then you will understand why I'm going to tell you to stop looking at me like that right?"

"Looking at you like what? I wasn't looking at you in any certain way."

"You know what I'm talking about as if I was your dinner or as if you were picturing me without my clothes on, stop it."

"I am not looking at you like that because if I was we would have never left my house or my bed."

"Why do you have to turn everything sexual?"

"I don't do that, maybe you just think of everything sexual?"

"I do not think of anything sexual ever."

"Wow I had no idea that you were so innocent, and here I thought that Sarah was the innocent one in your family, color me shocked. So you never have ever with anyone?"

"Not that it is any of your business but no, I wanted to wait until I was in love is that so wrong?"

"No it's not wrong but it is rather surprising especially in this day and age. I mean most girls give away their v-card before they are even of legal age to do so. You are just full of surprises huh?"

"I guess I am. Are we leaving yet?"

"Yea, I just have to see someone first then we'll leave ok?"

"Fine but be quick about it already."

He left her standing on the dance floor as he went into an office behind some secret entrance. In the office his friend Malik; who was a shifter that ran the place, "Come in Nic, don't be shy, who's the witch?"

"She's a friend, why so curious?"

"Well maybe because you never brought anyone here before least of all, a witch. Besides I thought that you had a hate on for witches given what happened before?"

"Yea, that was before, I'm trying to turn over a new leaf and besides she's not any witch, she's a Vida witch."

"Oh I get it now, you want to keep an eye on her in case she tells her mother the truth about Sarah right?"

"The night started off something like that but in the last hour or so what I thought I wanted has changed though."

"Really, so what do you want now, wait let me guess you want her in your bed right?"

"Now why would you assume that all I want from her is sex?"

"Well you're a male vampire and your kind is not known for falling for a witch, I mean with the exception of your brother that is. Besides she was almost the death of him, haven't you learned anything by now? I mean when a vampire and witch hook up it usually ends badly for someone, do you have a death wish or something? Whatever it is that you feel for this witch, you need to let it go because I have seen women like her destroy vampires like you."

"I know what I'm doing, I don't need you to tell me what to do, nothing will happen unless I want it to happen."

"Whatever you say man but I can see you headed down the same path that your brother was on not that long ago and it only ended better for him because of a witch, I heard. It could have ended badly for them both because supernatural beings are not supposed to be together in the first place."

"Fine I'll be careful but please stay out of my way and don't spread it around about me and the witch hanging out ok?"

"Hey, you know me; I'm not a gossiping monger like some woman."

"Ok, I better get back before my date tries to leave without me, do you have the stuff that I called about?"

"Yea, I have it but please be careful especially if you are going to give it to her, you know about the side effects right?"

"Yea, I'll be extra careful with how much I slip in her drink. It is only help to lower her inhibitions and let the real person out instead of who she has been pretending to be for her mother."

"Oh, so you are only thinking of her then right?"

"Yea, I am trust me everything will be fine, I know what I'm doing."


	2. Chapter 2: Uncharacteristics

_Questions of the heart_

_ I know that what I feel must be some cosmic mistake; it can't be true there is no way in hell that I am falling for you. My head knows better but my heart doesn't seem to care it just wants you there. Is this some magic spell that I feel or is this real? I want to leave this place and pretend that I never saw your face, that we never touched, and that you never made me feel this much. How can I love someone that I can't trust but yet I am dying to touch? What is wrong with me that someone so damaged as you could make me feel this much? I would die from just one touch of your hands. Why can't I seem to understand, maybe it's because you are not merely a man but something that I can never fully comprehend? I wish that some magic spell could come and erase this confusion that I feel because it can't be real. Unfortunately magic just doesn't work that way, not for someone like me. If only magic could erase what I've been feeling without a trace because it wasn't supposed to make me feel this much._

Chapter 2: Uncharacteristics

The next place that Nikolas took Adia to was quite a surprise to her. It was an orphanage, there had to be at least more than a hundred unwanted babies living there. Often when babies were born with defects they ended up in places such as this. Fortunately this was one of the nicer ones because people like Nikolas donated money and time to help the people to care for so many babies.

"What are we doing here? Surely you are not going to eat the children?"

"No, of course not, don't be silly, I would never do that, we are here to drop off supplies. I usually do this later but I figured we were in the neighborhood that we might as well stop."

"You donate to the children's orphanage, why?"

"Well because I know what it's like to be unwanted and besides these children didn't ask to be born with these problems. Many of the children that live here are either too old for people to want to adopt them or they were born with defects. I try to donate as much money and time as I can when I am free. I am only doing this because I do not like to see suffering, especially when there is something that I can to stop it. That's why I take human lives because they ask me to end their suffering, often I blood bond them to me instead."

She had this disgusted look on her face, "I can't believe that you could even turn something as sweet as helping children into such an ugly thing. Then again look who I am talking about, the king of darkness himself."

"I am not that bad but you want to always think the worst of me though. I think you have to keep reminding yourself of my bad traits because you may like me a little bit."

"That's not true, the only feelings that I have for you are contempt, loathing and pure utterly hatred, I am not Sara must I keep reminding you of that?"

"No that won't be necessary and as I've told you that Sarah is not the only woman of your line that has succumbed to her darker nature. Must I remind you of your mother's affair with a vampire yet again?"

"No, you don't have to go there again, I get the picture but if you think for any reason that I would follow in their footsteps with you, then you are going to be sorely disappointed because I would rather gouge out my own eyes before I ever let you seduce me into your bed."

"Wow, you have quite a fire inside of you. Come now, we must go inside, our journey is not over yet."

She followed him inside the orphanage; they went downstairs to the children that need the most help. They were barely inside the door to the first room, when this small little girl runs up to Nikolas and jumps into his waiting arms. She looked to be about 5 or 6 years old, there were scars covering most of her body, including her face. She embraces him as if he were her savior.

"Nikki, I thought you weren't coming until later this week?"

"I wasn't planning on coming here but what can I say, I missed your beautiful face."

"Aw, you say the sweetest things; you are such a sweet talker."

"Well, you make it too easy, with your pretty smile."

He talked with Angel as he called her and many of the other children but it was clear that she was his favorite. He introduced Adianna to the children, Angel asked if she was his girlfriend and all the children started laughing. He was thankful for the interruption because then he didn't have to answer that question. Adianna was shocked to say the least as she saw how he interacted with all these badly damaged children. He didn't treat any of them as if they were different from other children at all. She was seeing a side of Nikolas that she never knew existed until now.

After they left the orphanage, Adianna spoke up, "Wow, you were so good with the children, especially that little girl that you kept calling Angel. I never knew that leeches could be as kind as you were to that little girl. What happened to her anyway?"

"I am not a leech first of all and secondly, I told you that there was more to me than meets the eye. What happened to Angel is that there was a faulty gas line in her apartment building it blew up almost everyone died, including her parents. It was a miracle that she survived at all; she already had many operations and skin graphs and will most likely have to have more throughout her life but the scars will never completely go away. This is why I know that no one will ever want to adopt her and she has no other relatives either. I started donating my time and money after I met her, two years ago; she was four at the time, now she is almost seven years old."

"Wow, that poor child, I feel so badly for them is there not nothing that can be done to help them?"

"No, everything that can be done is being done for them, I assure you."

"I get it now you help them because it makes you feel better right?"

"No, wrong I help them because they help keep me grounded it a way that no one ever has before. Going to see them always brightens my day because they are my sunshine and light, they help me to keep a piece of my humanity. I mean did you see even one child sad about anything today?"

"No, in fact they seemed so full of joy and life in a way that I am unfamiliar with because of my upbringing. Do they know what you are?"

"No, because I doubt that they would let me help the children if they knew the truth, they wouldn't trust me around the children either."

"Oh, it's because of people like me and my mother that make it seem that vampires are all uncontrollable animals with only blood lust on their minds right?"

"Yes, I suppose that your mother's vendetta against my kind does not help win us any favors but that is not the only reason though. Come on the night is young, and it is far from over, onto our next destination now."

"Where are we going next?"

"Home, well my home I mean, to have dinner, you are hungry right?"

"Yes, when you say dinner, you mean with actual food right and not on me?"

"Yes, I can eat real human food; in fact I am going to make you dinner."

"You know how to cook?"

"Yes, and you are in for quite a treat because I am a very good cook, I never had complaints before either."

"Ok, good because I am famished, I haven't eaten anything all day. Can we revisit the idea of me sharing your bed?"

"No, I'm afraid not, I still don't trust you enough to let you out of my sight for too long."

"Fine but you cannot touch me in anyway shape or form got it?"

"Those are agreeable terms."

They made their way back to Nikolas's house in silence. There was a table all set up in the very large dining room, it was a small round table with a white linen table cloth over it, complete with black settings for two. If anyone had seen this table they would have assumed that it was a romantic dinner for two.

"Wow, who set this all up?"

"I called someone to set the table for us before we returned; I hope that everything is to your liking?"

"It is beyond my liking but you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me. I mean you don't eat normal food right?"

"Yes, I do eat food, for someone that claims to know so much about my people, you seem to not know vampires too well. It doesn't give me any nourishment but I still enjoy the pleasant taste of certain foods though. I mean there is no way that I could fool people into thinking that I am human if I can't eat food at social gatherings. I have the perfect meal to cook for you too."

"You are just full of surprises, just when I think that I have you figured out, you do something that is uncharacteristic for you, making me think that I have no idea who you are."

"You haven't seen anything yet, I told you once you've seen my world and how freeing it is, you may not want to leave."

"Dream on, vampire, I will never want to live in your world where there is no sun but only the darkness waiting to swallow you whole. I like my world where there is only black and white, right and wrong. I know where I stand there and your world was not made for people like me, a Vida witch."

"Wow, you are definitely a hard nut to crack but I am up for the challenge though."

Adianna walked up towards Nikolas and got really close to him before she started to speak.

Then she said, "Is that so, you think that I am a challenge and are you more than enough man to break through when no other man ever has before?"

"Wow, if I didn't know better I would think that you were flirting with me."

"But you do know better and I would never do that."

They both moved away from each other slowly as if it was the last thing either of them wanted to do.

After a moment he spoke up, "Why don't you go downstairs to the wine cellar and pick out a nice bottle for us, while I prepare dinner. Here is the key to the cellar door and don't forget to take a candle there is no lights down there."

"Fine, I can do that but why do you keep it under lock and key it's only wine?"

"I keep the wine cellar locked because you can't always depend on people to use their best judgment, now can you?"

"I suppose not always. What year should I pick out?"

"I don't care as long as it's a red wine; try the 1867 bottle that was a good year in deed."

"Ok, I'll see what I can find down there in the dark."

He smirked at her and then said, "You are not scared of going down there alone are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I have gone into far more dangerous situations than some old dusty cellar, I don't do scared."

With that she grabbed a candle lit it and was on her way towards the cellar. She got down there without a problem but when she reached for the keys to unlock the door, her candle went out and she was alone in the dark. She refused to panic though; she tried to keep a level head but then she dropped the keys. Still she tried her best to keep her wits about her and she would have succeeded if someone didn't startle her almost half to death. One minute she was alone searching on the ground for the keys and the next she felt a hand come around her arm. She let out a blood curdling scream.

"Hey, easy it's only me, Nikolas, you were taking so long that I decided to see what was keeping you. Are you ok, you sounded like you were afraid or something?"

"I am fine and I would appreciate it if you would stop putting your hands all over me and I wouldn't have screamed if you didn't sneak up on people in the dark scaring them half to death. Now help me find the key I lost it along with my light."

He picked the key up and handed it to her, so effortlessly. She had a bit of trouble unlocking the door but she eventually got it. They both went inside together, she didn't know why but she was nervous being alone with Nikolas in a darkened room. She could feel his breath almost touching her. The closer she was to him, made him want her all the more. Nikolas had never felt this way about a woman since Christine.

He set out to seduce her but instead he found himself being seduced by her. Usually this didn't happen to Nikolas because he wasn't like his brother, they may be twins but they were as different as night and day much like Sara and her sister were. That is why he thought he could break though her exterior because he knew how much she wanted to be respected by her family. He had those same fears and concerns while he was human but as a vampire, his emotions were different, he felt things more intensely than humans did. Often sometimes he even missed his humanity, though he would never admit it.


	3. Chapter 3: Lowered Inhibitions

_Seduced!_

_I set out to make you mine as if you needed to pay for some invisible crime. I thought you would be so easily swayed with flowers and wine but I should have known it would take more than that to make you mine, after all you are the difficult kind. I know that it may seem so confusing but when I look into your eyes, I only feel a type of acceptance that I always knew was there. I know that I should stop and think about what they would do if they knew but I only want you. Call it selfish if you will but we were meant to be give it time and you will see. _

Chapter 3: Lowered Inhibitions

Nikolas just couldn't wait until the night fell because as she promised they would be sharing a bedroom and a bed. Adianna was anxious and not looking forward to sharing anything with Nikolas not even the meal that he planned for them. She knew that he would not let her out of his sight until the very last moment of their time together. She didn't like his closeness to her but she made a deal with him and a Vida never broke her word. She thought that what he cooked would not taste good at all but once again, Nikolas had proven her wrong. He was in the kitchen for a long time and when he finally emerged, he was carrying two plates. It smelled divine, both plates were covered with a silver tray topping, he set them down and lifted them both at the same time. The food looked even better than it smelled, he spoke and explained what all the food was.

"I hope that steak, baked potatoes, and steamed broccoli is to your liking because you didn't tell me if you were allergic to anything. Is everything to your liking?"

"Yes, it is fine; do you want me to open the wine?"

"No, you are my guest please allow me?"

He got up and attempted to open the wine and be all suave about it but the bottle was not cooperating with him though. She started to laugh as she noticed he was having a difficult time opening a bottle of wine.

"Do you need any help with that bottle?"

She got up and walked over to him and took the bottle thinking that she would have more success with opening the bottle; he didn't want her to win though. They struggled over the bottle and when she finally pulled the cork free it went flying right into Nikolas's eye and wine gushed everywhere, all over both of them. He thought she would be mad but she just started laughing at him because he was covered with red wine all over his white jacket and he was holding his eye.

"You know I am beginning to see why you don't have men just lining up to date you. I mean give you a bottle of wine and you are quite dangerous, I mean look at me, my jacket ruined and I can only see out of one eye."

"Please, you are making that up, come here and let me take a look, you are such a baby."

He went towards her and let her look at his eye but that wasn't the real reason that he went over to her. As Adia looked at his eye is was a little bit red but nothing that would make him blind for life.

"Your eye is perfectly fine, you are being a big baby especially for a big bad scary vampire that you claim to be."

Suddenly she just stopped talking as she realized how close they were standing to each other and of course he took this opportunity to pull her even closer to him. To his surprise she didn't pull away as he would have thought at this point. They seemed to move even closer and he wasn't sure who moved him or her but before he even realized what was happening they were kissing each other. He wasn't sure who initiated the kiss but he knew who would end it though.

She pulled away blushing and then she smacked him and said, "Don't ever do that again."

They sat down and finished their dinner in silence because neither one knew what to say to the other one. Adia couldn't fathom why she allowed him to get close enough to kiss her; she thought that there was something wrong with her. Nikolas was even more confused than ever because usually women didn't act like Adia did. He knew that regardless of her reactions to him that he was making headway with her, maybe not the way that he expected but it was something at least. He knew whether she wanted to admit it that before this night was through they would be a lot closer to one another. He had only one more shot at convincing Adia to be with him.  
As their dinner was over, he got up and helped Adia up as well.

He asked her if she wanted to take a shower and she took an offence to that, "What is that supposed to mean? Do you think I smell or something? Or were you implying that we take one together? Because that's not going to happen in this lifetime ever, do you have that?"

He put his hands up in surrender, and said, "Whoa, first of all no one said that you smelled and if anything you smell quite good covered in my favorite wine and if you want me to keep my hands off you then you should shower. Another thing, that was not a proposition because believe me when I make one, you will not mistake it. I am attracted to you, I never said that I wasn't but I would never force any woman into my bed, I never ever had to before."

She was embarrassed and she looked away and said, "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions about you, I was wrong but you did kiss me before and that led me to believe that your intentions toward me are less than honorable."

"If I remember correctly, I did kiss you but you never said stop or pulled away until we were already kissing for a minute, now why do you think that is?"

"I don't know, I was confused and the wine that was spilled everywhere made me confused."

"Wow, so you refuse to even admit it at all?"

"Admit what, there is nothing to admit to."

"Admit that you are attracted to me; whether you like it or not, you want me admit it?"

"No, that's not true; you are seeing things that are not even there, Nikolas."

He realized that was one of the first times that she actually called him by his name instead of leech or some other stupid nick names that she had for vampires. He smiled as if that merely proved his point without her even realizing it.

"What why are you looking at me like that, with that stupid smile on your face?"

"I am looking at you like this because you proved my point for me by calling me by my actual name instead of some stupid nick name you have for vampires."

"That was a slip of the tongue it meant absolutely nothing and don't make a big deal out of it either."

"Oh, it was a only a slip of the tongue, huh? I highly doubt that and I will prove it right now that there is something here between us."

"Oh, really and just how will you do that?"

Before she could utter another word Nikolas was kissing the life out of Adianna but the really strange thing was that she wasn't stopping him at all. In fact she responded to his kiss, which surprised both of them to their core. Before either one of them even realized what was happening they were upstairs in Nikolas's bedroom.

He finally let her go and said, "You better take a shower before I change my mind about letting you go."

Adia felt dizzy like she needed to hold onto something or she would fall. She grabbed onto Nikolas to steady herself, as he was the closest thing to her at the moment.

When she finally caught her breath she said, "Wow, that was so not right and it should have never happened, I don't even understand why I allowed it to happen in the first place. What is wrong with me?"

What Adia and Nikolas didn't realize was the drug that he required for her to take was inside the wine that they both drank and wore. The reason that Nikolas didn't know was because he gave it to one of his servants and told him to slip it in her drink but he didn't know that it was put in the whole bottle of wine before either one of them decided to have wine. Therefore their inhibitions were lowered way past normal for any vampire or witch, which is partly why they were both responding this way to each other. Also because they were both supernatural beings the drug effected them both more because if that fact.

He moved closer to her and said, "I don't know but whatever is happening is happening to me too. I have never felt this way before and I don't know why we can't seem to control ourselves either, I can't stop touching you."

"Good, I don't want you to stop touching me, oh god what am I saying?"

"I don't care; I only want you more than I ever wanted anyone before."

Before either one of them knew what was happening they were in the shower together.


	4. Chapter 4: Surrender

_Stay the night!_

_If you let me in like a long lost friend; you could make me forget and I could make you pretend that just for one night we could be more than enemies. At least for one night but by the morning's light, you will regret that you ever let me in to spend the night with you. As much as it pains me to admit that it's true, you and me were never meant to be, we were just an endless fantasy. We could take this night and pretend but by the morning light, all will be cast aside and nothing that we do night will change a thing by the morning's light. Please don't make me become one more regret that you make?_

Chapter 4: Surrender

They both knew that it would be a mistake for them to be together like this and in the past it only caused people pain and heartache but in that moment after their shower together neither one of them cared.

After they were both clean again, Nikolas laid Adia down on his bed and softly said, "Are you sure because once we go there is no turning back? I want you so much but I don't want this to be something you regret?"

Adia merely nodded her head in acceptance because she knew that even if she did regret this one amazing night with him, it would be her regret or mistake to make. For the first time in her life she made a decision for herself and she hoped that it wouldn't destroy her future. Little did either of them realize at the time but their one lost night would cause both of their lives to take quite a different path, thus tying them together forever. They both knew that this couldn't happen more than once for this one moment in time. They chose to forget who and what they are and just be together in the moment.


	5. Chapter 5: unwanted interruptions

_Torn!_

_You touched my hand and I still can't seem to understand, why do I feel this way? Why does my heart beat so loudly when your near, is it love, is it fear? I wonder if you could hear it? I can tell that the road I'm on is paved straight to hell but I can't seem to care as long as your there. I know that I should run, I know that I should hide but I can't shake these feelings inside. I wanted a fairy tale that much was true but I got a lot more than I bargained for when I met you. I know that I should go, I should leave but there's something in your eyes that have a hold on me and make me stay, some unspoken words, that I cannot name and that I cannot say. I know what they'd all say if they ever knew about me & you, they'd think that your just some bad addition that I can't seem to break but they'd never understand how you simply touching my hand makes me come alive. They don't know how you see straight through the heart of me, and how you know just who I am. You understand me in a way that no one else ever has. Love is crazy and unpredictable but just maybe it's supposed to be that way, who could ever really say?_

Chapter 5: unwanted interruptions

They accounted for almost everything that could happen and ruin this one perfect moment in time; except for one their siblings returning early and thus walking in on them. This is exactly what happened, making Adia beyond embarrassed.

At first Sarah just turned red and turned away, saying, "I'm sorry Nikolas, I didn't realize you weren't alone."

Before Kris and Sarah could leave the room though, Adia spoke up, "Sarah, oh my God."

Suddenly it dawned on both Kris & Sarah who was in Nikolas's bed with him.

Kris left the room quietly, while Sarah started to freak out, "I can't believe that you did this Nikolas, get dressed an meet us downstairs in five minutes, if your both not down there in ten, I will be back up here."

When Sarah got back downstairs she started yelling at Kris, "How could your brother do this, take advantage of my sister? I mean how did he even convince her to sleep with him?"

"I don't know anymore about what's going on than you do but speaking from personal experience, maybe your sister has a thing for vampires like you do?"

"I don't have a thing for vampires, I only have a thing for you but Adia isn't like that though, she's even a virgin or she was a virgin."

Meanwhile, upstairs Adia & Nikolas were discussing what to do next. "I mean what are you going to tell your brother?"

"I'll tell him, that it's none of his business about what we do together."

"I have no words to try and explain my actions because they are unexplainable even to me. Why and how did we end up together like this?"

"Do you not remember what happened between us or do you need a repeat performance?"

"No that won't be happening ever again, it was a mistake. We should have never gone there."

"Then why did you seem so willing then?"

"I don't know but it must have been a spell or something that you slipped into the food or drinks, did you do that?"

"Ok, maybe I did give you something but it was only to help you let your guard down. Let me ask you this, did you always find me attractive? Now don't think before you answer, just go with what you first think?"

"Fine, yes I did and I still do but that isn't the point. The point is that you drugged me to get me in your bed."

"No, actually I didn't drug you, I gave it to my cook but he messed up and put it in the whole bottle of wine. We were both under the influence of this drug that affects all supernatural people; therefore it affected me as well."

"What are you saying that you regret what happened between us as well?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all, I'm only saying that I was under the influence too. I would have eventually wanted to go there with you but not so fast."

"It was much faster, than I expected it to be as well."

He looked at her in shock as she was casting aspersions on his love making skills.

"I hope that you weren't talking about how long it lasted because it lasted quite long enough but if you want a repeat performance than all you have to do is say so?"

She turned away blushing beat red and said, "No, that's not what I want at all but since I have no experience in this area but is it supposed to be over so quickly?"

He took her words as a challenge, and then he said, "Really, well guess that I will just have to show you how much longer it can last."

With that he pulled her towards him in a possessive manor, and then he started kissing her. She knew that it was wrong but she couldn't stop the passion from washing over her. It was like the moment he touched her made her whole body come alive. He took her some place that she should have never gone but now there was no turning back. It would have went much further than a passionate embrace had it not been for another untimely interruption. This time it was Kristopher, Nikolas's brother at the door, demanding that they hurry up and get dressed to discuss their disgusting situation that they have found their selves in. They jumped apart as if they were on fire, which wasn't too far from how their bodies felt.

They finished dressing quietly, she avoided his gaze but he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

She felt his eyes on her as she dressed, finally she couldn't take it any longer and she said, "Sir, if you don't stop staring at me like that we will never get out of this bedroom."

"Well that's fine by me, I have everything that I need in this room, and the rest of the world could go straight to hell as far as I care."

They finally finished dressing to his dismay. When they arrived downstairs their siblings were more than a little ticked off. Sarah was the first to start yelling, "Ok, first please tell me that it wasn't what it looked like?"

Nicolas was going to speak up but Adia beat him to it first, "It was exactly what it looked like but I don't see how it is any of your business though? You are my sister not my mother or my keeper, what I do and who I do it with is my business not yours."

"Well I wonder what mother would say about this new development. I mean you are planning on telling her right? I wonder what she will say about your new boyfriend or is it lover, what do you call him, what is this between you two?"

For once Adia was at a loss for words because she didn't have an answer for any of her sister's questions.

Finally Adia said, "I don't know what I'm going to tell mother but this was a onetime thing, besides it meant nothing and it will never happen again. Now that I've seen you, and know that your perfectly fine, I will be going if I'm allowed to leave that is?"

She looked over at Nikolas and his penetrating gaze, as their eyes locked across the room, she could deny it all she liked but he knew that she felt something for him.

Then he said, "Sure you are free to leave if you want to that is?"

"Of course I want to leave, my mother will be expecting me soon and since I am her only daughter left, she needs me now more than she ever has before."

With that she turned to leave but Nikolas stopped her and said, "Could you guys give us a minute alone?"

Kristopher spoke up and said, "I think that you two were alone long enough already don't you brother?"

Nikolas almost growled at his brother, after he regained his composure, he said rather loudly, "I do what I want to do and I don't answer to anyone not even you, now leave us."

Kristopher was getting ready to argue with him but Sarah pulled him away into another room.

After they left Adia & Nikolas alone, he turned towards her and said, "Do you really want to leave?"

She refused to meet his gaze, finally she said, "It doesn't matter what I want, I have to go home my mother is counting on me, you don't understand, you have no obligations like I do."

With that she turned away from him and started to leave but he pulled her back towards him again.

He forced her to look at him, and then he said, "You can deny it all that you want but we started something here. You felt something for me and you still do, admit it?"

"It doesn't matter what I felt or how I feel about you because I don't belong here, I belong with my family. I only came here to make sure that Sara was safe and getting along fine and what happened between us took me by completely surprise but you need to forget about it and me. I am going to go back to my life and forget all about this and I suggest that you do the same. We are just very different people and besides this could never become anything real. If you care about me at all then you will just let me go?"

"Fine, if that's what you really desire then I will respect your decisions and let you go back to your family but remember this don't come back here ever again, I never want to lay my eyes on you again."

She had no response to that, she simply turned away and left the house nearly in tears, leaving a piece of her heart behind and taking his heart with her. What neither of them knew at the time though, was that their one night together would have serious consequences for both of them.


	6. Chapter 6: confessions & decisions

_Goodbye!_

_There's so many things that I could never find the words to say, I want you, I love you, more than you'll ever know, that's why I'm letting you go. I wish that I could be the one to dry your tears, to wipe away all your fears but that will never be me, I'm setting you free. You deserve so much more than me, in the long run you will see that this is the way that it has to be._

Chapter 6: confessions & decisions

Adia went back to her mother and obligations thinking that she could just forget that the forth night had ever happened. She could have never known at the time, that her actions would have dire consequences for her. At couple days later, Sarah decided to visit her sister to make sure that this was what Adia really wanted. Nikolas was a complete mess, he was throwing bashes so frequently that it almost seemed like he was trying to get the witches attention.

He tried to pretend that he wasn't affected by Adia leaving like that but Sarah and Kristopher both knew him better than that. It was obvious that he felt hurt and rejected, which usually meant there would be damage to their house and possibly dead bodies as well. Things like that seemed to happen when Nikolas went off the deep end and Sarah had to at least try and prevent it if she could. She went there early in the morning because she knew that her mother wouldn't be there at that time and she didn't want to risk running into her. She entered through the back entrance to not alarm anyone in the house.

Adia was more than a little put off by Sarah's untimely arrival. She immediately went on the defensive, "What are you doing here Sarah?"

"I was worried about you and I didn't like the way that we left things between us."

Adia kept looking around the room nervously as if she were hiding something from her sister.

Then she finally said, "I am fine there's nothing to worry about but you shouldn't be here though. I mean if mother were to come in and see you, there would be no telling what she would do to you. Besides with the way things have been going lately there is always someone coming or going in the house. It's not safe for you to come here Sarah."

"Wait, what do you mean by the way that things have been going lately? What's going on that I don't know about?"

"Fine, I might as well tell you since it's going to be common knowledge soon enough, I'm getting married."

Sarah was beyond shocked to say the least, so much that she needed a moment to compose herself and find her voice again. Finally after a long pause Sarah said, "Just who are you getting married to and isn't it quite sudden?"

"No it is not sudden at all, in fact you know my fiancée, it's Jay Marinitch. You remember him don't you?"

"Of course I remember him but you can't possibly mean to really marry him. I mean he used to be sweet on you back in the day but that was a long time ago. If this is a reaction to what happened between you & Nikolas then I think that you should reconsider taking such a step, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, that was merely a one night stand, it was only sex, and it didn't mean a thing. Besides I have to get on with my life, I need to continue our family bloodline. He will make a fine match, mother is thrilled about my upcoming matrimony, if you are here to lecture me or rain on my party then just leave and forget it because I don't want to hear it. He loves me and he will make a fine husband, that's all that matters."

"It sounds like you are making a business deal instead of planning your future with the man that you love or is that the problem you don't love him do you? Do you feel anything at all for him?"

"What sort of question is that, of course I have feelings, the sort of feelings that a person is suppose to have for her future husband. He is sweet, gentle, kind, and he hates the undead, sorry about that one but he will do right by me and our children."

Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing from her sister's mouth, she didn't believe it for a minute though, "Are you planning on having children right away?"

"That is between me and my future husband, now please leave before anyone comes back."

She turned to leave but looked back at her sister one last time as she heard another heartbeat coming from Adia.

Sarah stopped, turned towards her sister and said, "Your pregnant, that's why you are rushing towards matrimony, it has nothing to do with love or obligations. You are pregnant and Jay isn't that father of your baby is he?"

"How do you know that? We were keeping the news quiet because we didn't want people to think that we were only getting married for the sake of the baby. We do care about each other in our own special way."

"That isn't the question that I asked you, is Jay the father of your baby or is it Nikolas?"

"You are crazy, first of all vampires can't reproduce and second of all you don't know everything about me."

"I know that you were a virgin before you slept with Nikolas and I know that you never slept with Jay in the short amount of time that you've been home. Now please tell me the truth?"

Adia hung her head in shame and finally said, "Fine, you win, I admit it, Nikolas is my baby's father but you can't let anyone else know about this. Please, no one except Jay knows that this isn't his baby. He promised to raise the baby as his own, he doesn't know who or what the baby's father is and I would like to keep it that way. Please keep my secret, I'm begging you?"

"I don't know if I could keep this secret because I would have to keep it forever. I need time to think this over ok?"

"Fine please take as much time as you need."


	7. Chapter 7: surprises & confessions

Denial & despair

_It feels like my world has fallen apart but in an hour or two I should be over you. In an hour or two the aching in my heart will dissipate. It won't feel like it's breaking in an hour or two, I will find a way to forget about you. In a few hours more I forget why I decided to walk out your door. In a hour or two I'll forget the way that you kissed my lips. In a few hours more I'll forget your touch or that you ever meant that much. In an hour or two I'll forget how I miss you. In a few hours more I'll forget this painful yearning to see your face, to feel your embrace. It will all just fade away and it will be a bright new day. In an hour or two, that's how long it will take me to get over you and these painful memories that have been haunting me. In a few hours more I'll forget that I ever walked through your door. In an hour or two I'll be just fine, you won't be on my mind all of the time. Pretty soon you will just fade away like the closing of a day. An hour or two is all it'll take to get over feeling this way. That's what I keep telling myself, to hang on, don't let go because in a few hours more I know things will get better like the changing of the weather. I know it from the depths of my soul to everything that I am; I know it without a doubt. In a few hours more the pain will subside as will the tears that I've cried. In an hour or two this painful yearning that I feel for you will surely subdue. It's true it will all happen in an hour or two._

Chapter 7: surprises & confessions

Sarah didn't know how or if she could live with such a secret for eternity because forever in her case was an awful long time and she would not only have to keep such a secret from Nikolas but she would have to keep it from Kristopher as well. That wasn't something that she was sure that she could do indefinitely. She needed time to think things through and hopefully this time would make her see things more clearly. She ended up running into Kristopher almost immediately, after her talk with Adia. The minute that she saw his face she knew the truth that she would never be able to keep such a secret from Kristopher indefinitely. She knew the truth and she had to go back and stop her sister from making a terrible mistake. She just wasn't sure about how she was supposed to convince her sister to open her eyes and see what a terrible mistake she was about to make.

Sarah was so confused because she knew what the right thing to do was but at the same time she didn't want to betray her sister's confidence. She decided that the best course of action would be to sit Adia down and convince her to do the right thing. When she arrived, she noticed that Nikolas was outside watching Adia from a safe distance. He could try to deny it all he wanted to but Sarah knew that against all odds he fell in love with Adia. Even though it went against everything that a Vida believed in, Sarah knew that Adia loved the vampire with the same intensity.

Their union would tear apart what was left of Sarah's family though. She knew that no matter how hard they'd tried to stay away from each other that it would be in vain because they wouldn't be able to stop their selves. Sarah decided that she would intervene and try to set everything right before it all went to hell.

She marched right over to Nikolas and said, "If you don't care about my sister then what are you doing here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right and do you just expect me to believe that you were just out for a walk and just ended up here?"

"Why not because that is what happened?"

"So you don't love her then?"

"No, don't be stupid, I would never have those kind of feelings for a witch."

"Well, that's good then I guess that you don't care that she's getting married then right?"

He looked away for a moment and Sarah actually thought that he had tears in his eyes.

Then he said angrily, "Just who is she marrying that quickly?"

"Just some other witch, my mother is thrilled about it but she doesn't want to marry him, I can tell."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I know Adia and believe me, she doesn't love him."

"Then why the hell is she marrying him then?"

Sarah desperately wanted to tell him about the baby but she couldn't betray her sister like that. She had to make Adia tell him herself.

Sarah was quiet for a while until Nikolas spoke up again and said, "Well, what reason do you think that she's marrying him for?"

Sarah looked away because she couldn't bear to lie to his face, then she said, "I don't know maybe my mother pushed her into it. You should ask Adia yourself."

He yelled, "Fine, maybe I will do just that."

Then he went storming off in a huff towards the house.


	8. Chapter 8: misplaced plans

Your mine!

_One look in your eyes took me by complete surprise because I knew it was true that I'd never love anyone but you. I didn't want to need you and God knows I never wanted to love you but God help me, I do. I didn't even notice at all until, I took the fall. You & me were never supposed to be, I can see it all, played out like a bad melody in my head. We were never supposed to touch, we were never supposed to feel this much. You family will deceive, lie and do anything to get you to say goodbye. They'll say that I'm like a disease that is slowly destroying you but that's not true. I can only hope to convince you that against all odds, we're meant to be. Your like the greatest surprise, when I looked into your eyes, I knew it was true, there could never be anyone else for me but you. So, I'm going to say one more time just in case you haven't heard it in these few lines. The world may leave you behind but I never will, I'm yours and your mine and I love you still, I always will. Love Nikolas XOXOXOXO_

Chapter 8: misplaced plans

He had every intention of confessing his true feelings when he walked towards the house. He heard voices and realized it was Adia and her mother Dominique, talking about the upcoming wedding. He stayed back and hid in the shadows and listened in on them. He could hear her mother gushing about how happy she was about the union. It made him sick and rethink his plans. He went back to his house with nothing resolved. Sara and Kristopher were both there.

Sara spoke up and broke the silence, "How did it go?"

"It didn't go at all."

"What happened did you chicken out?"

"No but your mother was there and I couldn't interrupt and besides it's better this way."

"How can you say that, when I know that you love her?"

Kristopher intervened, "Maybe you should stay out of it and leave it between my brother and your sister?"

"I can't because there is something that you just don't know and besides they belong together, I just know it."

"What makes you say that, you do realize that if your right it will successfully end your line indefinitely right?"

"No, it won't and what are you talking about?"

"Well, if my brother pursues this and actually convinces your sister to be with him forever, it could only mean one thing, for her to become a vampire. That would end your bloodline completely wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it would, if that were to happen right this minute but if it happened in a year from now it wouldn't."

Nicolas said, "What are you talking about now?"

"I can't tell you, I made a promise to someone."

"If you have other siblings or family we don't know about that's fine but if you are going to tell us about your mom being pregnant or having sex, you can keep that bit of information to yourself."

Sara looked away as if she was hiding something that would change everything.

After a few moments Kristopher spoke up again, "Honestly, I think you should forget about her because she is only going to break you and hurt you even more. I mean did you honestly think it could end any different?"

"Yea, I know that your right but I can't seem to get her out of my head though. I mean the mere thought of her marrying someone else drives me absolutely crazy but I don't know what else to do."

Sara spoke up next, "I have an idea, why don't you write her a letter telling her how you feel about her. I will give it to her moments before her wedding, that way if she doesn't return your feelings, she will marry him but if she does, then she will walk out on her own wedding."

"That sounds like a good workable plan to me, let's do it but you have to promise that you won't read it ok?"

"Fine, I promise that I will not read it ok?"

Since he didn't have the nerve to face the fact that he was hopelessly in love with Adia, therefore he decided to write her a note with a poem on it that expressed everything that he felt for her but was afraid to admit. He passed it onto Sara and told her to give it to her sister on her wedding day. This way he would know if she felt the same as he did. Sara was going to instruct Adia where to meet Nikolas if she decided not to go through with the wedding plans.

The wedding was fast approaching; there were so many things to do still. Adia wanted her sister there but their mother would never allowed it to happen. This is why Sara had planned to sneak inside her bridal room moments before the wedding. But as everyone knows even the best laid plans can fall apart at the last minute, which is what happened. Their mother and he groom, increased security, which made it nearly impossible for Sara to get anywhere near her sister unless she charged into the church during the ceremony. Of course Sara didn't realize this until it was far too late. She comes back from the church to give Nikolas the bad news.

"Well, did you give her my note? What did she say?"

"No, I never got the chance to give to her. There were too many guards around, I never even got in to see her. I'm so sorry; maybe I should have never suggested this."

He hung his head sadly and said, "So, that it then, it's over then?"

Sara didn't know how or what possessed but she blurted out loudly, "No, it can't be over, it can't end like this, not when there's a baby involved?"

He had this look of utter shock on his face as he said, "What baby are you talking about?"

Sara hung her head and turned away from him. She refused to meet his eyes because she knew that the truth would betray her.

After a few moments of her silence, he spoke up again, "Well what baby are you talking about?"

She quietly said, "Adia's baby, she pregnant."

He stood up and started pacing around the room and then he finally said, "By that tool?"

Sara got really quiet and this is the scene that Kristopher walked into as he came home. He noticed that something was wrong immediately.

He voiced his concerns, "What's going on? Let me guess your plan backfired and blew up in your faces right?"

"No but your girlfriend forgot to mention the fact that Adia is pregnant though."

"What is that true, Sara?"

"Yes, but let me explain first."

Nikolas started screaming at her, "There's nothing to explain, you were trying to get me to break up a family, what's wrong with you anyway?"

"What are you talking about, what family?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know, except the one that Adia and the tool are going to be when their baby is born."

Sara couldn't help herself or stop the words as they left her mouth as she yelled out, "Wow, you're so stupid, he's not the father, you are."

Nikolas stood there in shock and then he said, "No, you must be mistaken because that's impossible."

Sara smiled and said, "Well, I don't know how it happened but it's true and whether or not you or my sister wants it to be true that is beside the point. She's plans on raising your child with someone else and she never intended for you to find out either. Now what are you going to do about it?"

"What can I do about it? She already made up her mind about what she wanted to do. There's nothing that I can do about it."

"Yes, there is something you can do. You can tell her that you love her and maybe she will give up this fantasy and face the reality of her true feelings."

"Maybe that's an option but what if she doesn't feel the same for me? I'm not sure if I can take that type of rejection again."

"Yes, that's true but if you don't take a chance, you may regret for the rest of your life and hers. I mean don't you want the chance to be in your child's life with the woman you love?"

"Of course that's what I want more than anything but we don't even have a way to get into the church and see her. I mean even if I wanted to how would I get inside to talk to her?"

"I'm glad you asked, I have a plan in place and with a little bit of timing on my part it could work out."

"Fine but I have to ask after everything that I did to you while you were human, while are you helping me? I mean me and your sister together; I would think that would be your worst nightmare, right?"

"While, I will admit that you being with my sister was a shock and I didn't handle it well but I've never seen her as happy as she was with you. I know that we've had our differences in the past but you've changed and so have I. If you make my sister happy that's all that I care about. I'm not helping you out of some misplaced guilt, I'm doing it for a purely selfish reason, my sister's happiness, she'll never be happy in a loveless marriage. She tries to be hard like our mother but she's really not hard."

Nikolas stared at her and smiled and said, "Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence but I hope your right."

"Believe me, I am right."

"Ok, well then tell me what the plan is then?"


End file.
